Come Stop Your Crying
by Depp1987
Summary: Summary inside.. I'll write more if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Stop Your Crying **

**Rating: T**

**Academy! Fic. Commander Spock finds a young cadet crying outside one of the classrooms in the main building after one of his classes… Guess who it is?**

Spock gathered his quizzes and he day's work, putting it in the appropriate folders and heading out the door. He had a lot of grading and it was only the third week. He headed down the corridor, and stopped when he heard soft crying down the hallway, when turning the corner.

The crying got louder as he approached, and from the looks of things, he saw it was a cadet.

\ 'Are you alright?" Spock sat down next to him with his stuff in his lap. The cadet straightened up, and cleaned his face when he saw the commander.

"Commander, I'm sorry… I…" the blond cadet righted himself. Spock's eyes were soft and gentle.

"Quite alright, cadet. What troubles you so?" he looked down, and shook his head, sadly wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nothing Im fine…" Spock raised an eyebrow. He put a hand on his shoulder. The cadet looked at him, and sighed sadly.

"I do not believe that is true…" Spock whispered, he knew his human side was winning on this one.

"You should have stayed on Vulcan commander, humans suck." He offered, Spock looked at him shocked.

"You have not told me why you are so upset?"

"Everyone thinks I'm something Im not… They think that I…" he broke down and sobbed again. Spock without even thinking, put his arms around the crying cadet. This was how you soothed humans.

"It is alright… It will be alright…. I am sure those who speak badly of you do not know you personally… What is your name?" Spock asked gently, wiping away his new friend's stray tears.

"Jim," he whispered, Spock nodded. He gently began to scratch the back of his head, this soothed his new charge. Spock eyed him, the poor thing looked like he had not slept in days, and was emotionally drained.

"You are Captain Christopher Pike's Godson?"

"Yes, he knew my Dad…" Spock was taken aback, this was James T. Kirk. Spock drew him closer.

"I can only imagine the turmoil you have gone through, but your father was a brave soul who did the best he could under horrific circumstances." Spock whispered, speaking slowly so his young charge would understand.

"Are you close with your dad?"

"As you humans like to say, sort of." He gave him a soft smile with his eyes. Jim smiled back.

"Come… let me get you back to the dormitory…" Spock stood, gathering thee young cadet in his arms. Jim slipped his arms around the Vulcan's neck.

"Commander… thank God, I thought the was dead…" Bones opened the door, as Spock carried in a sleeping Kirk.

"You are welcome cadet…"

"McCoy sir," Bones tapped his PADD telling Pike to call off the shuttle home.

"There we are," he laid his new friend in bed. Pike's voice came over the comm.

"McCoy, I'm coming home.. he's too fragile to be alone,"

"Captain there is no need," Spock spoke into the comm.

"Spock, how do you know cadet Kirk?"

"I found him, sir." The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. At the sound of Pikes voice, Jim mumbled in his sleep.

"Angel face go back to sleep, shhhh, shhhh…" Pike whispered tenderly. Spock of all people found his Godson… Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Grace of Beauty**

**Rating: T+**

Pike docked home and went straight to the cadets quarters, he was exhausted. Jim was his child in so many ways; thank god he never married.

"I'm here.. I'm here Jimmy… Shhhhh, sshhhh, its OK little one, I have you." He gathered his best friend's son into his arms, secure and close.

"Captain, he is being taunted by others. He informed me of this," Spock reported. Pike nodded, and commed his friend, Admiral Archer. Or uncle Archer to James.

"Has he been inconsistent in any way, Arch"

"No… James, never. Wait here the hell are you?" Archer was shocked he was talking to his friend through the comm.

:"Home,"

"Captain his breathing is uneven," Bones interrupted worriedly. Pike nodded, and held him tight while the doctor gave Jim a shot to help lung function.

"There we go…" Pike whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

999999

"Archer want the names of all your cadets n his section," they were talking to Admiral Marcus's meeting later hat night, Jim wouldn't let him leave until he promised not to tell uncle Archer what happened.

They made their way into the meeting and even early. He had learned thst the hard way when they were all third years never to be late.

"Chris, what happened to your Godson?" Archer gave him a worried glance. Pike tied to stay neutral.

"He's fine sir, I left him with cadet McCoy and Lt. Sulu," Pike tried to stay calm. Archer pinched him under the table, their old way of sayng everything will be OK.

0000000000

Jim stirred and felt a soft hand on his cheek. It was uncle Archer and his Godfather, gently loving him, and stroking him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me they were being harsh to you?" Archer whispered, Pike handed him a drink, and held Jim close, while Archer fed him.

"We love you, we are right here, shhhhh, shhhh…" Pike kissed him on the forehead. They had to get some food into him. Spock came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is he better, Captain?" there was a catch of fear in the Vulcan's voice. Albeit unemotional.

"He's sick from not eating, McCoy is running tests now…" Archer whispered. Spock gently ran a hand over the beautiful face.

"God if I had not found him…" Pike looked at the commander.

"I don't wanna think about that one," he whispered back, gently stroking Jim's head.

"He's beautiful," Spock whispered, he had only seen him from afar on campus, with friends.

"Good genes," Archer smiled, putting the empty bottle on the table by the bed. Spock couldn't take his eyes off him, in all that is good in the Universe he was something else. Something special.


	3. Captains Ceremony

**Captain Ceremony**

Kirk filed through the crowd, and found excited looks from Chekov, and Bones who had found one another and sat together. Uhura had managed to get a spot near Sulu, and he even saw faces from the "Enterprise".

He found Spock on the other side, as he accepted pats on the back, and Admirals toasting him.

"Hey," he slipped in close to him, there was immense heat from all the bodies there.

"Hello there, Captain…" he smiled slightly, Kirk couldn't help but grin. He was longing for… actual physical contact.

"Here," the Vulcan whispered, his voice gentle. He leaned down and put his arms around him. No one but Pike had ever hugged him.

"I…" he wanted, was desperate to tell him thank you, that he loved him but he couldn't do it.

"What? What is it?" Spock whispered, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I.." Uhura saw them from across the room, and raised an eyebrow. Spock smiled with his eyes, as the pair slipped out of the reception, and to Kirk's room.

"Did you study Vulcan?"

"No, not in my track." Jim was laying on the bed, Spock at his feet.

"have you ever heard the term 't'hy'la'?"

"No," Jim whispered. Other Spock hadn't used it either.

"would you like me to tell you what It means?"

"OK… sure," Jim looked up at him.

"It means that two beings share one soul, they are bonded for life, and even into death…"

"Spock… why are you telling me this?" Jim whispered, he was so sleepy and drained.

"When I look in your eyes I can see hurt, and pain.. I hope other Me soothed that pain, I do not wish you to be in pain… Jim, I have always had great affection for you, even when you beat my test… Your fire and spirit was infectious…" Jim let his emotion get thee better of him, and he moved to his new friend.

"I love you," he whispered, the Vulcan held his hand gently, kisses.

" Come, you need your rest…" he pulled Kirk into his string arms. Other Spock had been right all along.

"You know how to snuggle?" Jim said in a childs voice. Spock nodded, holding him tightly against his chest.

"My mother would do it to me when I was upset," Jim nodded, nestling back in his arms. He fought to keep his eyes open.

"Shhhhh, hush, you need your rest…." It was an instructor tone, one Jim never heard before. Spock settled them on the bed, and held him tightly. Bones, and Pike were in the doorway; Bones raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Captain what is this?" Pike smiled.

"The start of a bond that none of us will ever begin to know or understand… " Pike whispered, Bones grinned slightly. Pike slips an arm around the young cadet.

"He's still so fragile…"

"Spock said that…" they both freeze when they see Jim crying in pain. They go quickly into the room. Pike in his chair at eye level takes his Godchild's pulse.

"Spock, call my team!" Bones says in a quick, command order. Spovk nods and grabs his communicator.

"Commander Spock to medical, we have Captain James Kirk in a large amount of pain, come IMMEDIATELY!"

"Thank God we were all here, if he had been alone-" Spock nods, fear in his chocolate eyes.

"How the HEL did the tricoder not pick this up… I SWAER these damn warranties!' Pike put a hand on Bones shoulder.

"Lets just get him to bay and we'll go from there…" Pike says, so much for keeping his pressure down.

"Spock…." Came a whining sound from the bed in triage. Spock held his friend's hand and shushed him. Something his mother always did when he was sad.

"Abdomen is distended, pulse racing… Its an appendicitis… Sure of it, call the OR!" Bones was in doctor mode now.

"Thank the stars we were with you, Captain…" Spock said, there was a hint of fear and angst in his voice. Jim reaches for him in a state of shock.

"Shhhh, shhhhh relax, I am here…" the tears in the blue eyes make Spock's heart swell.


	4. My Love

**My Love**

Pike laid on the rooms sleep chair holding Jim's hand. He was always the first thing his Godchild saw when he woke up.

"Shhhh, everything is OK, baby.. the surgery is over, I am here, Bones is here, and uncle Archer is…" Pike looked down at Archer asleep on the floor.

"Hhhmmmm… Uncle Chris…. Mom, where…" Pike gathered his scared little boy in his arms.

"Shhh, its OK, angel… Shhh…" Spock entered silently, and took his new love's hand.

"I am here ashyam… I am here with you, you are not sick any longer, your Godfather is here, and Dr McCoy and Captain Archer, we all love you," Spock looked at Pike, and he nodded. He lifted Jim into his strong arms, and settled in a chair. He felt his human mate wrap his arms around his neck; he feared he might hurt his incision… he could not deny him this…

The Vulcan gently rocked him, humming, and then purring. He was so beautiful… he was his everything…

Bones came in silently, and put a towel over Spock's shoulder. He smiled at the air, and raised an eyebrow before saying,

"In case he vomits a little,"

"Bonesy…" Jim mumbled, the DR. got down and gently rubbed his blond hair.

"Its OK, buddy… you're all better, no more pain, no more hurt…. I'm here, Spock's here, and Captain Pike and we're all here to help you get better; your Spock is here, and he's not going anywhere, shhhhhhshhhhh, that's a brave boy," again he ran a hand over his head.

"Papa…"

"Shhh, t'hy'la, he is here and he loves you very much," his Vulcan whispered. Spock felt arms around his neck, his poor t'hy'la…

"Sp… Spock…"

"Hush… I am here my love, and I will always be here…"

"We are all here, baby," Pike whispered. He stared at his godson and his new love, and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
